


Hitting the Truth

by pairatime



Series: Hitting [4]
Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Luke and Ryan have settled into a friendship with them both being on the soccer team and Luke's sexual explorations but now their friendship is about to be rocked by the Ward family secret.At long last it's time for the Hitting series to deal with the events of The Secret.
Relationships: Ryan Atwood/Luke Ward
Series: Hitting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“You sure it’s okay me just showing up?” Ryan asked again as he looked around Luke’s room, trying to take it all in, from the computer to the surfboards to the guitars and clothing scattered everywhere.

“Yeah, it’s cool for dude to come over and hang out, it’s what friends do,” Luke said with a smile as he kicked and tossed his shirts and shorts and other stuff scatter on the floor into his laundry basket. “And gives me an excuse to get away from my extended family for a few minutes. I love them but,” dropping into his computer chair, “they can be exhausting. No idea how my mother can do it all week.”

“They do seem to be full of energy down there,” Ryan said back as he slowly sat down on Luke’s bed, still looking around everywhere.

“So what’s up?” Luke asked as he focused on Ryan, “It’s cool you dropping in but it’s been like two months and you haven’t before. I honestly wasn’t sure you even knew where I lived,” he added with a chuckle, “so what’s up, what’s going on?” he finished a little more seriously.

“Yesterday I…I saw my brother yesterday,” Ryan said and swallowed hard.

Luke didn’t answer right away just watched as Ryan fidgeted with his hands and looked everywhere but Luke. “Ah, look I don’t know how much was real and how much was just gossip but wasn’t, isn’t I guess, your brother in jail for something. The rumor mill was kind of creative about just what he did,” Luke trailed off as he kept watching Ryan.

“Stole a car, with some stuff on him that made it worse. And it wasn’t the first time he’d been arrested so it’s going to be a while before he’s out,” Ryan explained, glancing up at Luke with a broken smile.

“Not as bad as some of what the gossip queens at school were saying it was. One rumor was he shot a cop. Stealing a car isn’t that bad. Not that my dad would agree. If someone stole one of his cars he’d flip,” Luke said trying to lighten the mood, and failing.

“You father owns a lot of cars?” Ryan asked before going on, “some of the others have said stuff about him and cars before. Does he like make them or something?”

“Sells them, he owns a few dealerships. But you probably remembering Liam talking about the one his dad had mine restore. Because he also has a mechanic that specializes in restoring classics,” Luke explained for a moment before looking at Ryan again, “But we’re talking about your family not mine. Was it your first time seeing him since, well since he went in?” he asked.

Shaking his head to answer Ryan went on to explain, “Sandy took me down for his trial. It wasn’t even a trial even. Just his plea bargain really. It lasted all of 15 minutes where he plead guilty and got told he’d been in jail for 2-3 years,” Ryan explained, “that I won’t have my brother until I’m out of school.”

“That’s, that’s rough,” Luke said bluntly as he ran his hands through his hair and looked at Ryan wide eyed, “I might complain about my brothers but for them to just, and you lived with him before right so you saw him every day?” he asked.

Ryan nodded before going on, “even when he slept over with whatever girl he was with at the time he almost always showed up at some point during the day. And now,” Ryan stopped for a moment as he fell back onto the bed shutting his eyes as he rubbed them with his palms, “before yesterday I hadn’t seen him in a month and a half. I’ve barely talked about him, about any of my old life.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Luke asked as he stood up and walked over to the bed, “I mean I’ve unloaded about my guy stuff more than a few times, even dragged you to LA last weekend, let me return the favor,” he offered sitting on the bed next the Ryan.

Dropping his hands Ryan looked up at Luke, “you sure that’s a good idea, everyone get weird when I talk about Chino, my life there. My life before New Port.”

“And by everyone you mean Cohen and Cohen, right?” Luke asked with a smirk.

Ryan shrugged in response.

“Cohen has finally got someone he can count on and can call a friend. Of course he’s going to feel weird about anything that makes him think he could lose you. He’s too insecure not to be weird, or weirder than normal, about it,” Luke answered with a chuckle.

“Maybe,” Ryan confessed with another shrug.

“I’m glad you agree. But now I am many things but I know being insecure isn’t one of them,” Luke paused for a moment to chuckle again when Ryan smiled at that, “so I don’t have a problem talking about your past. I know you’re not going anywhere. Plus I have brothers so I get some of the brother stuff. I’m the older brother and not younger one so it’s a little different but,” Luke finished with a shrug.

“But you get it. Seth tries but…” Ryan let his sentence trail off as he sat up.

“He’s an only child and they just don’t get it. Yeah,” Luke agreed, “lets go hit the beach. Talk, maybe get you on a board and in the water?” he suggested, pointing toward one of his surf boards.

“Yeah, the beach would be cool. Now sure about surfing,” Ryan answered before frowning at the boards, “why do you have them in your upstairs room?” he asked.

“Oh these are just the extras. My mom says I can’t keep more than three in the garage at any time. Let see which ones of these look the right size for you,” Luke said as he started looking at his different boards while Ryan just smiled and watched.

***

“And people do this for fun?” Ryan asked as he looked around at the ocean waves again, shaking the water from his hair and borrowed trunks.

“Yeah, catching a wave and just riding it out,” Luke said with a wide grin, “one of the best feelings in the world. Right up there with sex,” he finished as he planted his board in the sand next to the one Ryan was borrowing.

“Really?” Ryan questioned in clear disbelief as he brushed a few more drops of water from his hair before giving up. “Just as good as the club last weekend?”

“Oh yeah. Don’t get me wrong, guy was good but, catching a wave,” Luke said as he gave Ryan a double thumbs up still smiling, “but I’m guessing it’s not your jam. Which is cool, not everyone can be as awesome as me,” he added as he sat on the beach, laughing when a small handful of sand sprayed over him.

“You’re something alright,” Ryan said as he got the extra sand off his hands while he sat next to Luke.

Still grinning Luke watched the waves for a few minutes before breaking the comfortable silence, “so what did you and your brother get up to together if not surfing or soccer?” he asked.

Another minute of less comfortable silence followed before Ryan answered slowly, “we really didn’t do much I guess. We’d hang out in our room, watch TV. He walked me to and from school when I was younger,” Ryan stopped for a moment, “but this past summer he started taking me on his deals. I didn’t realize that he was doing at first but,” Ryan smiled sadly, “he was showing me how to follow in his footsteps. Right up to stealing cars.”

“It’s what a older brother does,” Luke said as he wrapped his arm around Ryan and pulled him closer, “I’m doing that with my little brothers, I’ve been dragging them to the pool for years. I’ve kicked the ball around the back yard with them. Read with them and done their English homework with them. I was showing them how to be as awesome as me. Sounds like Trey was trying to do the same,” Luke explained, stopping when Ryan pulled away.

“He told me not to come back Luke. That also something a brother should do?” Ryan demanded to know as he glared at Luke, “he told me to forget him and leave him behind. Is that something a brother should do?”

“If it would protect them. If I thought I was going to get Eric and Brad hurt or worse you bet I would tell them to get away from me. And if I thought one of them was holding back or limited themselves for me I would totally kick his ass and tell him to fuck off and don’t worry about me,” Luke answered bluntly.

“He’s my brother-“ Ryan started until he got cut off by Luke.

“And he’s not total stupid apparently,” Luke said, holding up a hand to stop Ryan from trying to respond. “Ryan, you’re going to a better school than wherever you were before. You’re going to network with people and connect to resources you could never dreamed of back in Chino. You’re whole life has been changed. It’s like something out of classic literature dude. And your brother doesn’t want you to risk it for him. Look I don’t know much about him but from just that. I’d say he’s a good big brother.”

Pressing his lips together Ryan pounded his fist into the sand, “doesn’t feel like it.”

“Maybe,” Luke said with a shrug. “but invite him to your graduation, your college graduation, and it will make it all worth it to him if he really is a good big bro.”

“College, I’m not going-“ Ryan stopped as Luke’s laughter, waiting for his friend to get it under control. “College was never in the cards for me.”

“You’re a Harbor Pirate now. We all go to college. Dr. Kim will fill out the forms herself if she has to.”

“Sure,” Ryan said with a disbelieving nod.

“Wait till your senior summer, Dr. Kim pulled us all in to go over everything, doubled checked all our forms, had us filling out scholarships and grant forms and everything. It makes the school look good,” Luke explained, “she and Liam went round after round about him filling out any grant submission.”

“Liam? From the team? He’s as rich as the Cohens. Why would he need?” Ryan stated in surprise.

“He doesn’t and he said so. Dr. Kim didn’t care, told him he could decline them all but he would put in for them. Like I said it makes the school look good to have student ‘win’ them, especially the high profile ones,” Luke finished explaining.

“So college,” Ryan said with a slow nod, “Can I just deal with Harbor being Harbor first?”

“Sure dude, you’ve got time. And speaking of Harbor are you and Marissa going to be teaming up for the history presentation we’re starting next week? And make sure you’re done with your paper on the Kit Runner by Sunday, I’ll read it over during the study group.” Luke asked as he stood up and pulled his board from the sand. Getting ready for another set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Luke are partners for their history project so they meet up to work on it and things are seen.

“I’m not sure your mother likes me,” Ryan commented as he dropped his backpack into the backseat of Luke’s truck while climbing in.

“What? No, she likes like all my friends,” Luke retorted as he too climbed in.

“Luke,” Ryan said as he just looked at Luke.

Shaking his head with a light chuckle Luke started his truck, “She blames you for landing me in jail. No matter how many times I reminder her that I was the one that almost got you killed,” he added.

“The fire was an accident. You didn’t do it to try and kill me, and you did came back to save me. Then I tried to break your ankle,” Ryan said with honesty

“My ankle was fine, it wasn’t even a sprain. I’ve totally done worse to guys that even looked at my girl. After the way I hurt Marissa I get you wanting to come at me,” Luke answered as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Maybe, should have handled it better. It could have gotten me kicked out of Harbor, hell-out of New Port,” Ryan countered.

“Well I for one am glad that didn’t happen and you know what, I don’t mind what you did,” Luke said as he half smiled.

“Stealing your girlfriend or taking out your ankle?” Ryan asked in amused confusion as he just looked at Luke.

“Bro no. First you didn’t steal my girlfriend, no one steals my girl. I lost Marissa all on my own dude, got that,” Luke said jokingly as he playfully punched Ryan’s shoulder.

“Right, of course. My mistake, you drove her away all on your own,” Ryan agreed with a mocking smile.

“Good. Now that that’s cleared up,” Luke continued with a lighthearted smile, “I was talking about the ankle thing. I mean being alone in the locker room almost never happens. If you hadn’t tackled me I wouldn’t have been in the first aid room for as long as I was and if Coach hadn’t made you run those extra laps you should have been out well before,” Luke paused for a moment as they sat at a light. “It might not have happened and I’m glad it did,” he finished as the light turned.

“You mean the kiss,” Ryan asked, going on when Luke nodded, “Yeah I guess things would have gone differently if that didn’t happen. I mean it did force us to talk. Make peace with the whole Marissa thing while we were dealing with you being into guys.”

“Normally my ex-girlfriend’s new boyfriend being a fellow forward would have been a thing, a major one, but-“ Luke started to comment until Ryan cut in.

“Kissing him yourself was a bigger thing?” Ryan suggested with a smile himself.

“Yeah, much bigger,” Luke agreed, “and the Marissa thing I can talk to my buds about but the whole kissing a dude thing. Bro you are it,” Luke added as he turned into a dealership filled with Fords of almost every make and model.

“Well you’re the only one I have to talk about this stuff to so, it’s is kind of good. I mean Seth would probably freak out if and forget how to breathe if I point out that Bobby Drake and Pyro need to stop fighting over Rogue and get a room together,” Ryan said smiling when Luke just looked at him confused, “The second X-Men movie,” he explained.

“Right, I remembering seeing that last spring,” Luke said nodding as he parked, “They could always get a room for the three of them,” he suggested before grinning, “I almost want to see just how that los-Seth,” Luke corrected, “would react to this conversation,” he finished with a grin.

“After he started breathing again he’d make some comment about you being off target with all the names you’ve called him. With it being you and not him and,” Ryan sighed, “and forget how to talk because of all the comebacks going through his head,” he finished as they got out and Ryan followed Luke toward one of the show rooms.

“Yeah. I guess I would kind of deserve it. And Seth would say all the crap I gave him was because of self-hate or some bull,” Luke said as he slowed to check out the different Ford trucks as they walked by, catching the look Ryan was giving him, “I may have researched more than just the Spanish Inquisition before you came over,” he added as he held up the his printed research.

Ryan just nodded as the pair moved on from the trucks and toward the main showroom, “As long as you don’t do it anymore,” Ryan made clear. 

“Yeah I think I’m over all that,” Luke reassured Ryan as they reached the showroom, “Now lets find out where my dad is and get this project finished,” he said before opening the door and falling for his dad.

***

“Dude you have to get in,” Luke said as he rested one hand on the wheel and the another on the shifter, visualizing driving it up the coast road, sun, wind, clear skis and a hot babe, or maybe not a babe he took a moment to think as he looked over at Ryan as his fellow teen climbed into the passenger seat, yeah wouldn’t have to be a hot _babe_. Luke knew he couldn’t hide his grin at that thought but he just didn’t care.

“Wow, man,” Ryan said as Luke watched his friend look over the car and he couldn’t agree more, about more than the car.

“The stereos insane,” Luke added, partly to divert his through as he turned it up and leaned back. He could almost feel the wind rushing past him. Just him and Ryan cruising along, the wind making Ryan’s hair a little wide and maybe the stereo isn’t as diverting as he’s wanted.

“That your dad?” Ryan’s question however was just what he needed Luke decided as he looked up and sees that yes it is his dad.

“Yeah, that’s his business partner Gus, we should go say hey,” Luke suggests as he got out of the Mustang and headed toward the dealerships offices with Ryan.

Why are they holding hands was his first through, then he’s on the floor scrabbling to grab the papers that are everywhere with Ryan and he can’t think, can’t-he has to get out of there he just has to go, go anywhere.

He had no idea how he ended up in the passage seat of his truck in some parking lot, just staring at the tree in front of them because he wasn’t seeing it. All he was seeing was his dad kissing Gus’s hand, kissing Gus. His dad was, he was like his.

“Luke, just breathe, come on man, just breathe,” Ryan’s voice cut through it and gave him something to focus on, to listen to.

“Ryan, I. My dad-“ Luke tried to stay as he leaned against the tree, his legs barely holding him, and how did he get out.

“Just look at me and breathe, all the way in, all the way out. Focus on breathing,” Ryan says again and this time Luke’s able to listen.

He can breathe. He knowns he can. Just breathe Luke tells himself as he lets himself all but fall to the ground next to the tree- grateful when Ryan drops next to him and keeps talking about breathing. He can do this Luke finally believes as he opens his eyes-when had he closed them?- and looked at Ryan. “I’m okay. I think I’m okay.”

“You sure man?” Ryan asks, and he sounds really worried to Luke.

“Yeah, where are we? And how did we get here?” Luke asked, seeing the answer to his first question as he spots the local Wholefoods on the other end of the parking lot but he looked toward Ryan, hoping for an answer to the second question.

“Well, we were bolting out of there but you didn’t-wasn’t sure you should drive so I kind of took the keys. This was the closest place I found,” Ryan said.

“Yeah, thanks bro. I just couldn’t…” Luke paused for a moment, “Did we really- is my dad…”my dad, how can be he, Luke couldn’t even think it. How could it be true. He asked himself as he stood and started passing the grassy strip around the tree.

“Yeah,” Ryan said as he nodded slowly, “Luke, I think your dad’s-”

“Don’t. There has to be an explanation, a reason. My dad can’t be. I mean my mom. And there’s me and the twins. He can’t be,” Luke stopped as he stared at Ryan, running his hands through his hair as he looked away, “he can’t be.”

“He doesn’t have to be. Maybe he’s like you?” Ryan suggested, his voice quite.

“Like me,” Luke said with a bitter chuckle, “you mean a cheater and a liar. That’s not my father, that’s not the man who raised me,” he half but shouted back as he turned toward Ryan.

“Luke, dude, that’s not what I meant,” Ryan tried to say but Luke cut him off.

“No, I mean your right. My dad’s been lying to my mother for over 20 years. I would have done the same to Marissa or Holly or whoever I ended up knocking up, fuck,” Luke spat out as he turned away from Ryan.

“I’m sure it wasn’t like that,” Ryan said in a calm voice toward Luke.

“How the fuck would you know, you didn’t know him. Hell I’m his son and I didn’t know him. And right now I don’t give a fuck,” Luke cursed as he yanked open his truck and got in.

“You sure you okay to drive?” Ryan asked as he too got in.

Luke didn’t answer as he drove.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest single chapter for a Hitting story yet. I hope you don't mind having so many OCs in it, I promise the next chapter will return the focus to Ryan and Luke.

“So you ready to talk about it?” Liam asked as he joined Luke at the balcony overlooking his families pool and handed his captain a beer.

“What makes you think I need to talk about anything,” Luke asked before draining half the beer in a single swallow.

Taking a more reasonable pull on his own beer Liam just let out a chuckle, “That for one,” he said, going on when Luke looked his way, “I know you like your beer but draining it like that, not your usual. Plus when was the last time you just showed up with a case, alone?”

“Look if you want me to,” Luke started but stopped when Liam shoulder tapped him.

“Open door, mi casa es su casa and all that shit. You know that. You show up alone but you clearly don’t want to be alone so-you ready to talk about it?” Liam asked again before taking another sip on his beer.

Fidgeting with the label for a few quite moments Luke finished off the bottle before turning to face Liam, “I found out my dad’s been lying to me, to my mom, my brothers, everyone. Been doing it for years and tonight,” Luke let out a sigh as he tossed the empty bottle into the nearby trash.

“And tonight you know,” Liam finished for his friend with a nod. Draining the rest of his own beer before going on “yeah, I know what that’s like. It fucking sucks,” he said before throwing away his empty beer too. “Fresh round?” he asked while grabbing two more from the case Luke had brought over.

“Suck, yeah,” Luke said with a barely contained giggle as he took one of the beers.

“I mean, do you tell anyone, do you confront him, do you just go about your life like you don’t know. Knowing makes you part of it and now you’re lying to everyone, you feel like your covering. It’s somehow going to be on you when people find out,” Liam said as he took a few drinks.

“How did you do it for years?” Luke asked as he took a more restrained pull of his beer.

“I didn’t know any better, I was fucking twelve. I barely understood what it meant for my dad to be cheating and by the time I really did get it I’d part of it for a couple years. Telling mom didn’t feel like an option,” Liam explained before smiling, “plus I wasn’t alone. I had you and Henry. You guys knew so I wasn’t having to keep it all inside. To myself. Letting it eat me up,” Liam said very slowly as he leveled his gaze at Luke.

“Subtle bro, Subtle,” Luke said with an honest laugh as he bumped shoulder with Liam. Letting the bottle dangle between his fingers Luke leaned over the railing and watched the lights ripple across the pool below.

“Wasn’t trying to be. Just you know, have a feeling I get what you’re dealing with,” Liam said as he leaned into the railing beside Luke.

“Yeah, you might, part of it at least,” Luke said letting out a long sigh, “there’s more to it, more than I can get into tonight but yeah. My dad’s been-god knows how long,” he explained.

“And now you know.”

“And now I know,” Luke agreed, before draining his beer again, “and you know what. I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I don’t want to even think about it. I don’t really care what the fuck we do as long as it has nothing to do with our fathers,” he declared as he grabbed another pair of beers-emptying the box.

“We’re going to need more beer’s aren’t we,” Liam asked with a smile.

“I knew we were friends for a reason,” Luke said as he grinned back.

***

“I’ve got to stop drink so much on a school night, fuck my head is killing me,” Luke said as he stumbled into the bathroom behind Liam who was struggling with the aspirin bottle, stripping as he headed toward the already running shower.

“Dude. That’s my idea,” Liam complained as he finally got the bottle open and swallowed a few pills.

“Then get in, just don’t be so fucking loud,” Luke demand as he turned the knob making the water hotter and let it wash over him.

“This isn’t the locker-room bro. The only way I share that shower is if I’m getting some and your breast are a little flat for my taste,” Liam joked, draining a few glasses of water as he did.

“You don’t know what your missing,” Luke joked back as he started to feel more awake.

“Fuck you sound like a pair of fags,” Henry complained from the adjoined bedroom, dropping a bag of pasties and the tray of coffees on Liam’s table before leaning against the door jam while sipping on his coffee. “And after you had a sleepover without me. You’re going to make me jealous,” he joked.

“You should be jealous. I am that good,” Liam said playing along as he all but leered at Henry, “just ask Jessica and Mindy, oh right you can’t. Mindy won’t give you the time of day,” he finished with faux sadness. “And Luke, hurry up in there. I wasn’t kidding about only sharing if I’m getting head and I’m going in in five..”

“Alright, alright,” Luke said as he stepped out and grabbed the towel Henry was throwing his way. “It’s all yours, You really need to take some lessons on being patience from Henry. He known how to stand around and wait his turn,’ he added with a grin as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

“Did you just make a goalie joke,” Henry asked as he narrowed his eyes at Luke, “I bring you coffee and croissants, and this is after you leave me out, and then you make goalie jokes? Is that what’s happening here Luke?”

“Yes that is what’s happening. I’m glad you have a firm grasp on what’s happening, you get to use your hands after all,” Luke answered continuing the joke before dropping his grin a little. “And we didn’t leave you out. We just know your mom doesn’t like you going out mid-week,” Luke explained as he and Henry made their way back into the bedroom.

“Last I checked your mom liked you home too. Set a good example for the mini yous,” Henry countered as he dropped into a chair.

“Yeah, well right now my family can just suck it,” Luke said as he started rooted around Liam’s dresser for a shirt.

Frowning Henry watched Luke pull on the blue polo before prompting him for more information, “That’s a bit new, why? Anything I need to know to cover? Study group? Late night practice?” he asked.

Taking one of the other coffees Luke shook his head as he took a drink, “No. My dad knows why I wasn’t at home and he can explain it to my mother. He damn well should explain it. Fucking clue me in while he’s at it,” Luke ranted, as he started searching for some pants.

“Dad did something, I see why you ended up here,” Henry said as he glanced toward the bathroom door where Liam was just stepping out of the shower.

“Yeah, fuck. Can we not talk about it. Just fucking drop it until, just, fuck. I think I left my backpack by the pool,” Luke said as he quickly headed out the door and down the steps into the main part of the house to reach the pool.

The room was quite for a long moment as Liam got dressed until Henry spoke, “you’re right. He’s way messed up. You sure it’s his dad screwing around on his mom with some bitch?” he asked.

“He didn’t come out and say it but yeah,” Liam said as he dropped into his bed. “He’s dad isn’t perfect but Luke’s always,” he shook his head, “by O.C standards he was perfect and now he’s not,” he said with a sign.

“Fuck. After Marissa and-“ Liam paused and looked at Henry, “you think whatever the fuck has been going on with the new guy is part of this too?”

“You mean Ryan? They were working on that history project last night,” Henry answered.

“Might be what finally pushed Luke over because last night he was-he wanted to get fucked up like I haven’t seen before,” Liam said with a sigh as he laced up his shoes.

“Ryan might have seen something. Having someone else know about his dad’s side piece could be why Luke’s so fucked,” Henry guessed.

“Yeah, knowing it yourself isn’t the same as knowing others know it too,” Liam confirmed. “You call Harrison yet?”

“Right after I got your voicemail. He’ll call Luke about _needing_ a ride unless I call in the next five,” Henry explained as he stood up, “I don’t think I will be making that call.”

“Don’t think you will either,” Liam agreed as the pair headed out.

***

“Dude, I through Luke liked Ryan,” Harrison said as he watched Luke head toward Spanish while Ryan and his posy headed, somewhere.

“He does. I mean he wanted to kill the guy when they first met but now,” Henry frowned after Luke, “We need information.”

“Our captain isn’t going to share any more than he already has but a sophomore rookie who clearly worried might,” Liam suggested to the group as he tracked Luke across the courtyard.

“My next class is right next to his so I could take a moment to chat with Ryan between periods,” Harrison added with a smirk as he glanced toward the doorway that Ryan vanished into.

“Find out everything you can. I’ll see what I can get out of Luke in math,” Henry says with a firm nod.

“I have Econ next so I’ll try and see if Luke’s said anything to the Coach. If he’s going to trust any adult,” Liam said as he watched Luke head into a building and out of view.

“Well bros, we have a plan. We meet up here before dragging Luke something private for lunch,” Henry declares before they each heading off toward their classes.

It was an hour later that Harrison stepped out of science and spotted Ryan coming out of, whatever class he had, “Yo, Ryan,” he called out as he waved his teammate over.

Ryan looked around for a moment before spotting Harrison, “Yo?” he said as he weaved his way through the other students to join Harrison by one of the windows.

“We don’t have that much time so I’m going to get right to the point. You know what’s up with Luke, so spill,” Harrison said cutting right to it.

“What? What makes you think-“ Ryan started to deny.

“Can it rookie. Luke’s not acting like himself, last time that land you both in jail after a house burn down. Lets do damage control early this time. Spill,” Harrison ordered as he glared down Ryan.

“You want to help him?” Ryan asked as he stared right back.

“Liam kept him drinking at his place last night so he wouldn’t go anywhere and do anything stupid. I faked needing a ride this morning so he couldn’t skip so yeah we want to help but we need to know what we’re dealing with and we think you know,” Harrison explained, glancing around them and pausing every so often as students got to close.

“Okay. Fine. I won’t tell you what, I promised,” Ryan said as he held up his hand, “but maybe I can get him to tell one of you guys. Best I can do.”

“Ryan-“ Harrison started until Ryan cut him off.

“I promised,” Ryan repeated.

With a sigh he backed off, “remind him he can trust us,” Harrison said and watched as Ryan nodded before heading off down the hall, meeting up with the Cohen kid.

“Let’s see if Liam had better luck,” he said to no one before heading toward the Coach’s classroom. Cutting through the lounge he hesitated for a moment when he heard Christopher say Luke’s name while holding court with half the water polo team and cheer team-laughing about something.

Spotting a pissed looking Henry storming into the lunge Harrison headed toward his side, “What’s going on?” he whispered quickly.

“You hadn’t heard yet? Luke’s dad, the other women, not a women-“ Henry started to explain until Christopher finished his latest very loud-and bad-joke.

“Give a whole new meaning to daddy’s boy,” Christopher said, sparking another round of laughter.

“Shut your mouth Christopher,” Liam thunder over the crowd as he shoved his way into the center of the crowd from another direction.

“Well, well, what do we have here. Has the fair princess called in his defender to uphold his family honor, as if it had any,” Christopher snickered back as he smirked at Liam.

“Just the pissing contest we need. Get Coach, now,” Henry said under his breathe to Harrison before push himself forward, “Get fucking lost, now,” Henry barked at the crowd before standing beside Liam to face down Christopher, “walk away while you can.”

“Two of you, now I’m worried, wait, no I’m not. Why are you defending him. You two fags just like our captain and his daddy?” Christopher asked with rude chuckle as he looked around his friends who hadn’t left.

“Luke’s not a fucking queer,” Henry challenged as he balled his hands into fists.

“Oh the goalie wants a fight? Why don’t you stick to playing with balls,” Christopher smirked, “you practice with Luke’s?”

“If you don’t shut up you’ll find out what I can do with a ball when I used your head as one,” Henry challenged.

“Henry, Chris. We’re in the middle of the lounge, This is not the place,” Liam said as he tried to step between the other two.

“You might like being in the middle of two guys but you’re barking up the wrong tree with me,” Christopher sneered as he pushed Liam aside, “guess it does tell us who the bottom is,” he added before turning to taunted Henry, “I would have guess it was Henry here who liked-“

Christopher never got to finish as Henry’s punch sent him stumbling backwards, half fallen into his friends, “he’s not a fucking faggot,” Henry yelled as he loomed over the other jock.

The next few seconds were a frantic melee.

***

The moment Luke heard the words sorry from Ryan he felt like his world collapsed. He through he could trust Ryan, had trusted him.

Slamming Ryan into the lockers Luke wanted to do so much more, punch him, throw him, kiss him. He didn’t fucking know. He just needed to get away from Ryan, that’s what he needed.

Walking as quickly down the halls as he could Luke didn’t even pay attention where he’s been heading until he heard Henry’s voice saying, saying queer.

Part of him wanted to walk away but part of him. Part of him had to know. Had he just lost all his friends.

Heading down the hall he heard the verbal exchange before he could see anything. He reached the lunge just in time to hear his friend spit out the word faggot as if it was the most vile word ever spoken and it froze him.

Rooted him to the spoke even as he heard the fight break out, the fight over him, with his friends-where they still?-that he should be helping but he couldn’t move.

It wasn’t until he heard Dr. Kim’s voice cut through it all. Ordering everyone to stay right where they were that he was finally able to move.

Able to flee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke talks with Ryan, and then his dad

Looking past the car lights and trying to see the driver well enough to place him Ryan felt Marissa stiffen beside him.

“It’s Luke’s dad,” she whispered before leaning in for a quick kiss, “I should go. I think Luke would rather have as few people around as possibility right now,” she said before stepping back, giving the car, it’s lights now dark, a glance before making her way around him and toward her home next door.

“Ah, hey,” Ryan said he watched Luke’s dad step out of his car.

“You’re Ryan. You were doing the project on the Inquisition when you and Luke,” Carson took a moment and let out a deep breathe, “you were the other one that saw.” he stated as he stopped a few feet from Ryan, and the door.

“Yeah. Yeah I saw, we both saw,” Ryan said in response before leaning back and opening the door, “Mr. Ward here,” he called out as he looked down the hall toward Luke. Who’s head snapped up as he all but jumped from the sofa and vanished toward the stairs the moment the words were out of Ryan’s mouth. “The Cohen’s are this way,” Ryan said as he opened the door wider and stepped inside, leaving it open for Carson.

“Thank you and I’m sorry you had to get mixed up in all this,” Carson said as he followed Ryan inside and was meet by Sandy and Kirsten almost at once.

“I’m going to head,” Ryan said, pointing upwards as he looked at the parents. Heading up the stairs when Kirsten nodded.

Walking down the upstairs hall Ryan headed toward the guest bedroom and frowned when it was empty but then nodded to himself when the sound of running water from the connected bathroom reached him.

Luke was standing at the sink, wincing as he tried to wipe away the drying blood from his face with the first aid wipes.

“Let me, it’s always harder to clean up your own face,” Ryan said as he stepped beside Luke and took the moist wipe from Luke, using his other hand to steady Luke’s head.

“Thanks. Can’t remember the last time I was on this end of a beat down, lucky punch sure but thisss,” Luke said, his words changing to a hiss as Ryan pressed the wipe to his nose.

“I’m guessing you aren’t used to being outnumbered like that, or taking the beating for someone else while you’re at it,” Ryan said as he looked at Luke’s nose, “I don’t think it’s broken unless it’s hurting more than you’re showing.” He added as he pressed on Luke’s nose to get off the last of the blood.

“Just sore. Everything’s sore but that’s all,” Luke answered before going on, “and I don’t know what you mean. We were both in that fight.”

Ryan inspected Luke as he threw the wipe in the trash and pulled out a fresh one before starting to clean up Luke’s cheek, “You went after all the bigger guys, even the one that was gunning for me.,” Ryan explained as he slowly wiped away all the blood.

“Ryan, I had your back. It’s what you do in a fight,” Luke countered smiled back at Ryan.

“I know the different between a fight where someone has my back and one where someone is protecting me,” Ryan said half grinning, “I walked away and it took two of us to keep you on your feet. Not too different than fighting alongside Trey really,” he added as he finished cleaning up the blood.

“Ryan, don’t compare me to your brother,” Luke whispered as he reached forward and grabbed the collar of Ryan’s white shirt and pulled him a little bit closer, “we both know why I did it, and it’s not the same reason he’d have,” he added as his other hand found Ryan’s.

“Luke, we can’t. Marissa-“ Ryan whispered back as he looked up at Luke, but made no other move even as Luke brought their joined hands to Ryan’s lips, silencing him.

“I know, but I need-fuck if I know, just this. I need this,” Luke stated as he leaned closer and rested the less sore side of his head on Ryan and wrapped his arms around him, “When you said sorry, when I through you outed my dad I-I can’t explain how broken I felt. When my mom told me it was her I was so relieved.”

“I wouldn’t do that. I shouldn’t have told anyone but she knew something was up and…I’m not that great at keeping secrets,” Ryan answered as he leaned into Luke he frowned at Luke’s chest. “I’m not sure how I-being held is different.” He said quietly changing topics.

Lightly laughing Luke unwrapped his arms and stepped back-kissing Ryan’s forehead as he did. “yeah, you’re used to being the one doing the holding I’m guessing,” Luke said, “we should probably go into the bedroom so there’re more space,” he suggested.

Nodding Ryan moved backward and into the guestroom, taking a seat in the armchair that faced the bed while Luke followed and dropped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“What do you think the parents are talking about?” Luke questioned as he laid there.

“You,” Ryan answered honestly with a bit of a smile.

“Yeah, I guess they would be,” Luke said before pausing, “at the school before I bolted yesterday there was a fight in the lounge. Do you know what happened? I mean I know Chris and Henry were there but not much else,” he asked as he looked toward Ryan.

Dropping his smile Ryan shook his head, “yeah I know what happened. A third of the soccer and water polo team were suspended and Dr. Kim has said that all members of both teams will be required to take sensitivity training before they’re allowed back on the field,” Ryan stopped to think before adding, “or pool I guess.”

“What? Why?” Luke asked confused.

“According to Harrison it’s because Chris, Henry and a few others kept up the name calling even after she and coach showed up and some of those names were…” Ryan let it trail off as he shrugged.

“Faggot, Henry said faggot as if it,” Luke closed his eyes as she said up and took a raged breathe, “I wasn’t even the room and I could feel the disgust he put into the word. I knew he was talking about my dad and he still-if he knew it wasn’t just my dad,” Luke got quite as he looked away.

“Luke,” Ryan said as he leaned forward, “They’re your friends, yeah they’re dicks and jerks but you have been too,” he reminded Luke.

“Are they still my friends? Because I’m not sure anymore. If they knew the truth,” Luke said as he curled in on himself.

“Look man, I can’t speak for them all but Harrison tracked me down before it all went down. Said he, Liam, and Henry wanted to know what happened. They knew something was up and wanted to help before anyone knew anything Luke,” Ryan explained.

“I’m not ready to tell them, any of them,” Luke stated as he looked at Ryan, “just us.”

“That’s cool,” Ryan agreed as he leaned back.

“Good,” Luke said as he fell back onto the bed and resumed his staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey, Ryan, is Luke in there with you?” Sandy asked as he came down the hallway toward the guest room.

Nodding, Ryan point toward Luke who brought up his hand to wave at Sandy.

“Now Luke. You’re dad’s downstairs and he’d really like to talk to you. Or even just see you,” Sandy explained as he stopped at the doorway.

The room was silent for several moments as Sandy waited and Ryan watched the other two until at last Luke spoke, “he cheated on my mother, not even dealing with the guy part he lied and cheated on my mother,” Luke stated, never looking away from the ceiling.

“You’re right Luke. He did lie. He’s done a lot of lying over the years. And he did it well. But I think he wants to start telling the truth. The question you have to ask is are you ready to listen to him?” Sandy asked the teen.

The room was silent again as no one spoke for a long minute. “Okay, I’ll let him know you’re staying the night,” Sandy said as he nodded and backed away, heading back down the hallway.

Watching Sandy walk away Ryan waiting until the older man was at the stairs before speaking, “Is it really just that he lied?” Ryan asked as he leaned forward again.

“Yes,” Luke answered immediately before changing his response, “no. Not just,” Luke sat up again, “What if he’s not gay but bi, like,” Luke took a deep breathe, “like I’m bi. What if we’re the same,” he asked as he looked toward Ryan.

“And if you are?” Ryan asked in return.

Luke-the room- was quiet for a few moments before Luke spoke, “I can’t help but think how much easier all my crap would have been if I’d been able to talk to him. If after the kiss I had known I could have gone to him while freaking out and not having to hide. If he’d just trusted us, me to know he’s gay” Luke said his voice all but breaking at the end.

“Luke,” Ryan said, glancing toward the open door before he leaned close enough to whisper, “did you trust him to know you’re bi? Do you?” he asked before leaving back as they both sat in silence for a moment.

“What would you have given for your father to be at a game? Even just one?” Luke finally asked as he turned to Ryan again.

Facing Luke Ryan smiled, “I would have given anything. Looking up and seeing Sandy, Kirsten, Seth,” Ryan paused as he looked away, “to have Trey and my parents up there…just about anything.”

“Okay,” Luke said as he stood, “you’re a real bro,” he said as he fist bumped Ryan’s shoulder as he made his way toward the door, “but I’ve gotta catch my ride so later.”

“Later” Ryan echoed as Luke headed toward, and down, the stairs.

***

“Are you gay or bi?” Luke asked. They were a couple blocks from their home and it had been the first time Luke had spoken. The first half of the drive home had been quiet after Carson made a hesitant attempt to talk with Luke but his son’s wordless response stopped him from continuing as the pair rode in silence, until now.

“Uh, well. I’m,” Carson paused, clearly struggling as he continued, “I’m gay. Your mother is the only women I’ve ever-I um,” he trailed off as he glanced between Luke and the road.

“But-me, the twins. Why?” Luke asked as he looked at his dad while Carson watched the road but looked away when Carson glanced toward him.

Nodding Carson turned his eyes toward the road, keeping them there, “I love your mother. We met in high school before-I do love her and I tried to, I wanted it to be enough,” he half explained.

Luke nodded as he watched his dad, “but it, she, wasn’t enough,” shaking his head Luke looked away, “This conversation need scotch.”

“Lots of it,” Carson agreed before glancing at Luke, “I failed her, and you,” Carson added as he pulled into the Ward driveway. “I’m sorry you had to find out the way you did. I should have told you-“

“Dad,” Luke said cutting Carson off as the car came to a stop, “I can’t, I can’t talk about it now. I’m not ready but…you’re not the only one who should have said something,” taking a deep breathe Luke turned to face his dad, “You’d didn’t trust me to know your gay but I didn’t trust you to know I’m bi either,” he said, his whole body trembling.

A frozen moment later Carson nodded-and breathed-slowly as he watched his son, “when you’re ready Luke, I’m here.”

“I know,” Luke paused his knuckles white as he gripped his legs to keep them from shaking, “you’re my father, always,” he said haltingly before quickly opening the door and all but bolting for the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally I have finished the Secret. Next up the rest of the holidays and the start of all things Oliver. But I'm going to work on some other stuff to it will be awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I’ve noticed on my re-watch. Ryan talks more than the fandom implies. He’s not Seth chatty but he’s not that silent either. He just shares like 85% of his screen time with Seth who talks none stop so by comparison he seems quite but in scenes with the whole family or Marissa or random others he carries a little under half the dialog most of the time. I’ve noticing all these cool things during my recent re-watch. It’s cool.


End file.
